Welcome to Mars
Welcome To Mars is a tutorial mission in Red Faction: Guerrilla. Walkthrough Opening Dan has taken Alec to an old Ultor facility, he explains that scrap can be used as currency in the Red Faction, and that the more scrap you find, the more weapons you can buy from the other members of the Red Faction. Scrap That An EDF gunship flies over, Dan tells Alec that he can't take too long destroying everything, Dan will then tell you to destroy various structures around the old Ultor laboratory, Alec will be given some detonation packs to help him destroy the structures, there are only two structures you have to destroy, but feel free to destroy everything as there is no time limit, although Dan will constantly tell Alex to hurry up. Uprising As Alec returns to Dan, an EDF Gunship arrives and shoots Dan, in the chaos Alec is knocked unconscious. Alec awakes and sees his brother dead before eyes and heads back to his house, only to find it has been seized by the EDF, the EDF turn on Alec forcing him to his knees, Alec is then rescued by the Red Faction, during the firefight, Alec picks up his sledgehammer and hits a EDF Specialist, cementing his future on Mars as a rebel. Dialogue * Dan: Here's the site i was telling you about. It was a research outpost once before the Marauders killed the scientists... * Alec: Marauders? * Dan: You don't want to be caught out here after dark. But it's a good place to find salvage. * Alec: I'm here to mine, not hunt for scrap. * Dan: On Mars, scrap is like gold. Got your sledgehammer and charges? Good, let's see what you can do. * Dan: Shit... up in the sky. EDF Gunship. Didn't think they'd be out here today... I'll keep an eye on it, you get the salvage. Onward to the Abandoned Outpost * Dan: See that salvage on the ground? Pick it up so we can trade it. * Dan: Hey, use your Remote Charges and take down that big structure right there. Right now you can set 2 charges before you detonate them. Remember, you can swap weapons and still use the detonator. Come back to me if you run out of charges. Hurry up, Alec. * Alec: Dan... What the hell is going on? Who's the girl? * Dan: You know what's going on. Alec... the Red Faction could really use a guy like you. * Alec: To do what? What are you people doing out here? * Dan: Whatever it takes. * Alec: I'm not a terrorist, Dan. * Dan: You think i am? The EDF are wiping out towns... Alec, we need help! * Alec: You got me into enough trouble earthside. I just wanna do honest work here. * Dan: That's what we're fighting for! If we don't resist, they'll take everything. * Alec: Enough! * Dan: You'll see i'm right about this. Abandoned Outpost Destroyed * Dan: We're out of time. Delaying * Dan: C'mon, you almost done? Trivia * If you kill Dan during this mission, an easter egg message will appear saying "WTF? You killed your brother!!!!" Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Missions